No son maricas
by Eigna VG
Summary: Esa palabra define a alguien mas, no a ellos. / Staig


» _Dale al jodido mundo **Staig/** **Cran** «_ _eigna-vg_

 **0-0-0**

» Sus miradas de conectan cada vez que se ven.

¿y que? No son maricas

Intercambian palabras y comentarios cada vez que tienen la oportunidad.

¿y que? No son maricas

Van de paseo con o sin su grupos de amigos cada fin de semana.

¿y que? No son maricas

Hacen maratones de series, películas y videojuegos aveces. La mayoría de reuniones son entre ellos nada mas.

¿y que? No son maricas

Si uno accede a ayudar a algún equipo deportivo del colegio el otro también va aceptar con la justificación de que esta aburrido.

¿y que? No son maricas

Han tenido que hacer varias cesiones de estudio entre ellos para no reprobar en alguna materia que no sean... ¿ aptos ?. Las explicaciones de Broflovski, Stoch, Stoley y Black no les son de mucha ayuda, por eso entre ellos se ayudan quedando solos.

¿y que? No son maricas.

Por diversos motivos hay ocasiones en las que terminan durmiendo en la casa del otro, comparten la misma habitación y... La misma cama.

¿y que? No son maricas.

Se dan pequeños obsequios una que otra vez.

¿y que? No son maricas.

La mayoría de los días festivos suelen irse a algún lugar hacer diferentes cosas. Excepto san valentin, para ellos ese día es mas para el comercio que para el amor. Aparte de que tienen que aguantar las declaraciones de amor por parte de extraños.

¿y que? No son maricas.

Las advertencias y amenazas de alejamiento sobran. No hay excepciones. Hay que agregar que uno es mas celoso que el otro.

¿y que? No son maricas.

Aun que son pocas las veces que discuten al final terminan arreglándose.

¿y que? No son maricas.

Agradecen el día que nació el otro, y lo demuestran con pequeños gestos de afecto.

¿y que? No son maricas.

Mandan al carajo todo y a todos si uno de ellos necesita apoyo emocional y físico.

¿y que? No son maricas

Conocen sus mas profundos miedos asta sus mas oscuros y perversos deseos.

¿y que? No son maricas.

Ya se saben de memoria su anatomía.

¿y que? No son maricas.

Hay confianza. Mucha confianza.

¿y que? No son maricas.

Tan bien hay amor. Demasiado amor.

¿y que? No son maricas.

Los idiotas se descuidaron varias veces. Por varios motivos, acciones y palabras de doble sentido muy obvias entre ellos, terminaron delatando su secreto mejor guardado.

¿y que? No son maricas.

Por la culpa de x persona, el de padre homofóbico lo echaron de la casa. Es una verdadera suerte que la familia del otro chico los aceptara a ambos y los dejara vivir juntos bajo en mismo techo por el momento.

¿y que? No son maricas.

Penas juntaron dinero suficiente se mudaron a su propio apartamento.

¿y que? No son maricas.

Por la petición del otro compraron una pareja de cuyos, y juegan diciendo que son sus hijos... Por ahora.

¿y que? No son maricas.

La vida de jóvenes adultos no es fácil, pero logran arreglárselas, igualmente nada ni nadie los podrá separar. Siempre hay tiempo para ellos.

¿y que? No son maricas.

Les tomo un largo tiempo dar el siguiente paso a su relación, no hicieron nada extravagante en realidad, pero de todas formas fue especial.

¿y que? No son maricas.

Fue difícil, pero al final lograron tener en sus brazos a su primer retoño. Quizás en futuro no muy lejano puedan tener otro. Y lo tuvieron, dos años mas tarde mi hermanito Steel vino al mundo. Ahora tienen una familia feliz y unida.

¿y que? No son maricas

Gracias al apoyo y consejos de sus padres, el hijo mayor le hace caso omiso a las burlas y acusaciones de los demás. Cuidaron y educaron muy bien de ellos.

Igualmente no me temblará la mano en darle su merecido al que se atreva a insultar a mi familia, y según mi papi yo saque ese carácter de mi papá. Y de él saque la empatia a los animales. Como prueva de ello están mis mascotas, mi dálmata Rex y mis cuyos; Stripes II y Chips - ellos son los cuyos que mencione antes-

Yo tengo dos papás y no un papá y una mamá, ¿y que? Yo los amo, y ellos me aman a mi y a mi hermanito. Sinceramente deseo poder encontrar a alguien que me de la misma felicidad y amor que ellos se tienen, que nosotros tenemos.

Posd1: Hace poco me entere de que mi madre biología es una tal Sara no se que mas. Creo que también podria ser la de Steel.

Posd2: no son maricas por que el significado de esa palabra actualmente es para describir a los motocicletas de Harleys que solo buscan atención haciendo ruidos innecesarios.

Posd3: tuve que insistir les mucho para que me cuenten como fue su noviazgo de jóvenes o al menos una parte de el. Así que no sea un viejo maricón amargado y de me un 10.

Echo por: Connor Tucker Marsh _l_ de 4to Grado«

 **-Fin-**

 **La inspiración me vino de la nada XD quizas hagas mas Staig/Cran asi de simples y depues haga uno mas "completo" por asi de decirlo.**

 **La verdad es que iba a hacer este fic de forma diferente, pero al final se me ocurrió hacerlo de esta forma.**

 **Asta la próxima**

 **eigna fuera~**


End file.
